


Cuddle.

by adiosppx



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, Zach and Alex, Zalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiosppx/pseuds/adiosppx
Summary: A cuddle wasn’t a bad idea.





	Cuddle.

He’s beautiful.

Even though, sometimes, he would look up at him with his sad eyes, cursed at everything with his lips, shrugs everything off and shuts himself from outside—Alex Standall was still beautiful.

And those words came from the so-called cool jock, Zach Dempsey, who’s actually a less of an asshole.

At first, it was only a encouraging words. How Zach would willingly help Alex so he could stand up on his own feet by teaching him so many lessons, spending their free times playing video games at Alex’s, keeping an eye on the smaller boy to make sure everything’s okay—at first, it was a friendly intention to make Alex felt better of himself.

At first, Zach’s plan was only to make Alex knew his own value, to love himself, his own body, and his own live. But, some things took a quick turn, and before he could realize, Zach was the one who’s falling in love with Alex, hardly.

“Aren’t you tired?”

Alex’s small voice was heard, and it was enough to make Zach gathered all of his attentions, fully on Alex. “You’re tired?”

“Yeah, actually,” Alex shrugged. “Do you still want to play by yourself, or...?”

“Nope, I’m feeling tired, too,” Zach shook his head. He turned off the video games, then he got up quickly so he could help his friend to stand on his own feet.

“Are you sure you’re okay? I mean, you can, uh, sleep on my bed, too, you know?”

The taller one gulped, his eyes stole some glances at the smaller one. “Are you for real? My body can eats half space of your bed.”

Alex was the one who stayed in silent this time. A cheesy scenario was playing in his mind, but he couldn’t tell Zach about it, obviously. Cuddling on bed while Zach had his arms wrapped around Alex’s? That’d be awkward as heck.

“Do you want me to cuddle you?”

Wait, what.

“Huh?”

“I’m the big spoon, you’re the small one, obviously,” Zach chuckled, this time, there was a hint of a nervous feeling inside of it. “But if you don’t want to, then that’s okay—”

“Cuddle me.”

Those words flew so easily from Alex’s plump lips. Both of them were taken aback, Zach blinked his eyes for a few times before he finally climbed up onto the bed, spreaded his arms as he made a gesture toward Alex to welcome him, followed by his wide, dumb, big grin.

“God, this feels nice,” Alex mumbled as he made himself comfortable inside Zach’s warm embrace. He pulled up the blanket untill it covered his neck, yet it could only covered Zach untill his arms.

“I know, right,” the taller one chuckled. He could feel his face heated up when he felt Alex snuggled closer into him, hiding his face on his chest, as Alex moved his arm to wrap them around Zach’s waist.

“I could honestly do this all day,” Zach murmured, breathed in Alex’s sweet scent as he kissed the top of the other boy’s head, pulling him closer.

“Hey, Alex,” he called. The other hummed as a response. “I think I’m in love with you.”

And after Alex pulled back a little bit to plant a soft kiss on Zach’s lips, his lips curled up into a smile, as he whispered the words that could lingered on Zach’s mind forever, “I think I’m in love with you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, and I decided to write about Zalex because they’re. so. freaking. cute. That’s it.


End file.
